


Of Water Fights and Bubbles: Bath Time

by LHAo3 (LuluHalulu)



Series: Travels [1]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluHalulu/pseuds/LHAo3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is it weird that it feels strange sitting in the bath without a camera pointed at me?” </p>
<p>Bea raises an eyebrow and stares in judgmental silence for a moment, before insisting, “Yes, it is.”</p>
<p>After a long hike, Bea and Ben take a bath to wind down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Water Fights and Bubbles: Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble about a moment during Bea and Ben's gap-year travels. I might make this into a collection of drabbles--all different moments during their trip.

“Is it weird that it feels strange sitting in the bath without a camera pointed at me?” 

Bea raises an eyebrow and stares in judgmental silence for a moment, before insisting, _“Yes, it is.”_

Ben shrugs and slides further into the warm water. “Well, it does.” He smirks then adds on, “Maybe I should go get the camera.”

This time Bea glowers and flicks a handful of bubbles at him. 

“Don’t you dare.”

He grins but makes no move to leave, and instead leans back and closes his eyes. They’re silent for a few minutes, content to simply relax and let the warmth melt away the tension in their muscles from their long day.

They’ve been travelling for a while now, and their most recent adventure—trekking a mountain in Peru—has left them feeling energized, yet thoroughly exhausted. After hours of hiking, they finally stumbled back into their hotel room, sweaty, sore, and in desperate need of a good washing. Fortunately for them, their room came equipped with a bath. Unfortunately for them, that bath was about as narrow as they came.

Their legs were completely entangled as they sat on opposite sides of the tub, leading to a sharp kick every few seconds.

“You’re taking up all the space!” Bea persists, using her own legs to shift his more to the side.

“It’s not my fault my legs are so long! You need to give me more space!” He leans forward and knocks her playfully to the side with his foot.

She opens her mouth in mock outrage, and slides further into the tub so as to knock his shoulder back with her own foot. 

This sparks a war, and before they even realize what’s happening, water is being splashed everywhere, and their limbs are flying haphazardly in the direction of the other person. Bea lets out a shriek when Ben foot comes in close contact with her cheek, and she reaches behind her for the shampoo bottle to squirt at him. He retaliates by cupping water in his hands and flinging it directly in her face. 

Bea hollers in triumph after releasing a barrage of kicks in quick succession, effectively drenching Ben completely in water and bubbles. Her victory is short-lived, however, when Ben, taking advantage of her distraction, reaches behind him and grabs the showerhead.

She realizes too late what’s happening and can’t defend herself when Ben pounces over her, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her closer to him and the showerhead, fully dousing her. 

“Stop! Stop!” She cries, covering her face. He lowers the spout and beams at her.

“I win!”

She presses her lips together in a straight line and wants to look outraged, but she can’t stop the giggle from breaking through, followed by an accompanying grin. 

“You suck!” She sulks, but wraps her arms around his shoulders.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, loser.” He taunts, before leaning down and pressing a light kiss to her lips. Large droplets of water are still dripping down both their faces—into their eyelashes and mouths, but Bea stretches further up to deepen the kiss. Ben’s so distracted, wanting to take hold of her cheek and bring her even closer that he momentarily forgets his surroundings and relinquishes his hold on the still-spraying showerhead.

They’re so absorbed in each other, it takes a moment for them to notice, but then quickly spring back into action in an effort to catch and stabilize the flying jet. Ben grasps on to the handle and Bea quickly reaches behind him to shut off the water.

Any inch of the small bathroom that hadn’t previously been soaked by their fight, is now effectively drowned. 

“Oops?” Ben grimaces, taking in the scene before him.

Bea snickers beside him, then full on cracks up as he turns to frown at her.

“Don’t laugh at me! You have to help clean up now.”

Her laughter dies down, but her wide smile remains. 

She shakes her head, “You’re an idiot.”

Ben leans in close, “But you love me anyway.”

She hums in agreement, “Yeah, maybe I’m the idiot.”

“Hey!” He pulls a face, and she just kisses him on the cheek.

A few minutes later, the bubbles have all popped, and the water has cooled down, but they stay in for a while longer. She leans back against his chest, and he envelops her in his arms.

“I really hope the water didn’t leak down to the room below us.” Ben abruptly comments.

Bea stills against him, then turns. _“Oh crap,”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! A review would be very much appreciated! :)


End file.
